


“Preferably not your boss.”

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Barry Allen, Coming Out, Gay Bar, Gen, Meeting Ur Boss Somewhere Weird?, Sort Of, This Shit Platonic AF, idk - Freeform, inspired by one (1) irrelevant line in a fanfic, they do be vibin tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Ever just seclude yourself in the corner table at a gay bar because you’ve only recently come to terms with your bisexuality and don’t know where to go from there? And then spot your boss from across the room? And then actually speak to said boss? 0/10 donotrecommend.
Relationships: Barry Allen & David Singh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	“Preferably not your boss.”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Head-to-Toe Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167599) by [charlieboi81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboi81/pseuds/charlieboi81). 



> This was literally inspired by one single line in an eight chapter book. Just a random comment about seeing Captain Singh in a gay bar. My brain was like “take that line but like. make them interact.” So yeah have this t h i n g that has no real point or reason for existing. 
> 
> Only thing to note here timeline-wise is Singh does n o t have a boyfriend/fiancé/husband at the time of this because yaknow. Reasons? IDK LEAVE ME ALONE I’M HYPED UP ON SUGAR.

Barry was very much out of his comfort zone. He had recently come to terms with his bisexuality, but that’s just about as far as he’d gotten. He hadn’t come out to anyone, and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to. So instead of coming out and talking through his feelings with one of his friends, he decided to go to one of Central City’s gay bars. He looked up every single one he could find online, then specifically chose the least kinky of the options. 

This was how he ended up at a table in the corner of a place called Galaxy, sipping a drink by himself. He was visibly tense, and wondering how pathetic everyone would think him to be if he left only five minutes after arriving. Maybe he could fake a phone call and walk out? Then again people didn’t seem to be paying much attention to him, he could probably just stand up and leave. After finishing his drink of course, he didn’t spend $8 for nothing. 

Two minutes later, he regretted not leaving when he first wanted to. He happened to look up to see a familiar face squinting at him from across the room. Eyes widened with recognition as they connected with his own. Barry groaned and set his head down on the table. This was not in the plan. Said plan included going to the bar, drinking something, hopefully flirting with a couple guys to boost his confidence, and seeing where he went from there. The plan did _not_ include seeing his boss across the bar in the middle of his anxiety caused seclusion. 

What made everything even worse was the fact that said boss was walking towards him. Barry had now taken to lifting up his head about an inch or so, then dropping it down onto the table. Repeatedly. “Allen.” Captain Singh said in greeting. 

“You could have pretended you didn’t see me you know.” Barry looked up to see that the Central City police captain was pulling a chair out to take a seat. “Hey Captain Singh.”

“Call me David, we’re both off work.” Ca- _David_ raised an eyebrow at the CSI. “Barry, I think we both know if I had said nothing and left it, you would go home and overthink things, then your work performance would decrease, then you’d probably end up making a fool of yourself when you finally came to terms with seeing your boss at a gay bar and decided to speak to me about it.”

Barry blinked at him, unnerved by the accuracy of his prediction. 

“I’ve been putting up with your shit for too long Allen, I somewhat understand how your brain works.” David leaned back in his chair, very much looking like he didn’t plan to leave for awhile. 

“If I have to call you David,” Barry made a face at the unfamiliar feeling of the name. “You have to call me Barry.” 

“Right. So, first time?” 

“That obvious?” 

“You were sitting in a dark corner, alone.” Barry pouts and David rolls his eyes. “You were holding your drink like a lifeline, and every time someone came within ten feet of your table you refused to look at anything besides that spot,” David points behind him. “on the wall. Plus I’m a regular.”

Barry sets his head back down on the table. “I’m horrible at this.”

“Everyone is at first, kid.” David laughs. “Can I ask... Is it just your first time in a place like this or-“

Barry raises his head slightly. “More like recently coming to terms with my bisexuality _and_ my first time in a gay bar.” 

“You told anyone?” 

Barry sits up fully. “That depends. Does telling you count?” He pauses and shrugs. “Iris was _certain_ I was gay for awhile in high school and already gave me the _I love you no matter who you love_ speech, and I’m not sure if Joe really cares either way.”

“Good, it’s good you have family like that.” David looks relieved. “Give it time Barry, and you’ll find your people. The people you can go with to gay bars or discuss your worries about flirting with men. Preferably ones who are not your boss.”

Barry laughs and then nods, starting to think about telling his friends. He might begin with Cisco. “Hey... Thank you.” 

David smiles. “Just a tip, I’m never here on Friday nights.” He stands and starts to leave, pausing to put a hand on Barry’s shoulder as he passes by. “If you’re late tomorrow I won’t hesitate to fire you.” 

“Right.” Barry groans. “See you tomorrow sir.”

“I’d be careful calling me that, people might get the wrong idea.”

Barry’s face turns horrified, and once more his head becomes aquatinted with the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had seven juice boxes.
> 
> I have peed six times in the last three hours. 
> 
> Help.


End file.
